


Try to Be Living as Your Vice

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rumors, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors going around about Queen Yona's relationship with Commander Hak. Yona is not amused. Hak is a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Be Living as Your Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this this was originally supposed to be just a lil emotional hurt/comfort fic but it got a lot bigger and sex-filled oh well. Established relationship and set in my future!verse that I used for my other Hak/Yona fic were Yona is queen,Hak is Commander of her royal army and they're together. Title from No Shows by Gerard Way because I am lovin that song. Still not quite satisfied with this but i've spent to long on it already so here!

Queen Yona got talked about.

She knew this. It was only natural. After all she was the daughter of King Il, she had escaped the castle, been on the run, won the loyalty of the four dragons and taken back the throne. There was a lot to talk about. She knew that people would gossip and talk about her, but for the most part she didn’t really mind. It had taken her a long time, but she knew who she was and she wouldn’t let anybody shake that.

So when she was taking a walk in the palace gardens one afternoon and heard the voice of the Xing ambassador saying her name, she wasn’t surprised.  
But she was a little curious.

The high manicured hedges hid her from view as she stopped to listen.

“…of course I had heard that Queen Yona and Commander Hak were quite... _fond_ of each other. They grew up together after all—“

That was definitely Ambassador Yin. He must be talking to one of his aides. But why was he talking about her and Hak…

“But seeing them together, the way they _behave_ …I had not credited it at first when I heard the rumors,” the ambassador continued, “but I guess there’s a reason those in Kai call him the Queen’s Pet Mongrel. The way he drools over her and the way she leads him on, it's indecent.”

Yona’s stomach lurched and she felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment. Her hands trembled as she backed away from the trees. 

Part of her wanted to rip her way through the hedge and kick the ambassador somewhere sensitive. The other part wanted to disappear, to never have to see the ambassador again.

The garden seemed like a maze as she made her way out of it. She couldn’t even remember getting back to her chambers but suddenly she found herself there. She stared into the mirror, watched her reflection blur as she teared up. 

She couldn’t believe it. That someone would say something like that about Hak, that someone would think that _she_ thought of Hak that way. How could someone reduce their relationship, their love for each other down to a few cruel words and a hint of snide laughter?

She wiped her face off with her sleeve and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt so frustrated, so hurt and most of all so useless. How did one fight back against gossip and spite? She heard the ambassador's voice in her head again, as though he were following her, whispering in her ear."

A knock came at the door and a second later Hak opened it and came in. He was holding a tray with Yona’s afternoon tea.

“Ah, there you are, Princess. I caught your maid and told her I would bring you----“

Hak stopped mid sentence when he saw her face and her red rimmed eyes. He barely took the time to put the tray down before he was by her side. His hands hovered just above hers as though he wanted to take them in his but wasn’t sure if that was alright.

“Yona what’s wrong? What is it?” His eyes were stormy with concern, searching her face for any hint of what had happened and what he could do to make it better. Somehow it made Yona feel even worse, knowing that he cared so much for her and that someone could just brush that off…

“It’s…it’s…I heard something---“ Yona tried to explain, trying to calm Hak down, “Something Ambassador Yin said...”

Hak’s face darkened.

“What the hell did he say to you? Yona, I promise I will make him hurt in ways he could never believe---“

“No, Hak it’s not like that. I—I overheard him, in the garden. He was talking about us."

That made Hak pause. This time he did take her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs against the soft flesh of her palms.

“What did he say, Yona. It’s not nothing if it makes you cry.”

“He said there had been rumors about the two of is and he---he called you a mongrel and said that I--I was leading you on. He called us indecent!”

Hak didn’t say anything for a second. 

And then he broke out in laughter.

“Hak! It’s not funny!”

"It is a little funny, Yona" Hak said, trying to stifle his laughter, " I like the image actually. Do I get a collar with a little bell?"

Yona jabbed him in his arm. 

“It’s not funny!”

Hak tried to pull himself together and took one of his hands away from hers to brush the wetness from her cheeks.

“Sorry, I just don’t really consider it an insult. Besides why do you care what that idiot says"

“You didn’t hear the way he said it, Hak. Like…like you meant nothing to me like…like you were someone dirty and disposable who I was just…using.”

Hak dropped a kiss on her hands.

“I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, but I’m pretty sure that’s not true.”

“Of course it's not. But no one should talk about you like that.”

"Is that a royal decree, princess?"Hak smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. It made her feel better, like a little drop of warmth spreading through her entire body. 

But she still couldn’t stop thinking about what the ambassador had said.

“Hak…” she interrupted, “do you want to get married?”

She was glad Hak wasn’t still holding the tray with her tea because she was sure he would have dropped it.

“Are you----are you asking?? What do you---“

“I just mean if we were married, no one would say those things about you. I know us being together isn’t that much of a secret in the castle, or even in Kouka. But if we were married everyone would know what you are to me…”

“Yona.”

“And I never thought about it before because…because I was happy with what we have. And I’m queen and marriage is complicated but…”

Hak surged up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Yona,” he murmured in her ear, “I love you. More than anything. And I would marry you in a second. But if I did the whole world would expect you to give up your power and your title to me, just because I was your husband. Which is stupid because _you_ are the leader that Kouka needs. I know that better than anyone…” Hak pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes, “And not to insult your taste in men but I’m not cut out to be king."

For the first time since he had come in Yona laughed, trying to picture Hak sitting on a throne for hours listening to petitions, being diplomatic, all while decked out in extravagant royal robes with a crown and jewels. It just didn’t fit. Hak’s face brightened when he heard her laughter, saw her smile.

“Yona, all I want is to love you, protect you, be with you…and I have all of that now. I don’t care what anyone else says.”

“Hak…”

“I’ve never been this happy…”

Hak trailed off, kissed her cheeks, trying to banish the last traces of her tears. His lips were so soft and gentle and she leaned into his touch.

Yona felt her heart beat speed up, felt the feeling inside her change, felt her body warm to Hak’s touch.

Hak felt it too. He moved down to kiss her neck, teasing the tender flesh there. Yona reached out to push aside Hak’s shirt, running her hands over his chest and arms. She traced one of the scars up near his collarbone and felt him shiver. She thumbed one of his nipples lightly and his groan tickled her neck. 

He kissed down her chest, every inch of skin he could get too till he was stopped by her clothes. She helped him take off layer after layer until she sat above him completely naked. With a lot less ceremony he peeled his clothes off the rest of the way. He made to come back to her but she stopped him with a foot pressed gently against his chest. She let herself look her fill, enjoying the view of the smooth muscles that seemed to ripple across his body. Hak smirked and didn’t move, in fact he almost preened under her gaze. 

“Like what you see?”

Yona giggled and nodded, “What about you?” she asked, moving her foot and letting him come closer.

“I’m a loyal subject, your majesty,” Hak replied moving in between her legs, “I always love being on my knees for you.”

Hak leaned forward and began kissing her breasts. He pressed his mouth to the soft flesh, teasing her before he took a nipple into his mouth. His warm tongue curled around the sensitive nub and he took turns sucking on one and then the other while Yona held onto his shoulders her nails digging into his flesh, encouraging him. He had little crescent marks all over his skin when he pulled away.

He nipples were hard and wet from Hak’s attentions and he brought his hand’s up to squeeze them rhythmically, kneading them. As he did he pinched her nipples with his fingers, tugging them and teasing them. Yona moved her hands behind her, leaning back and letting him play with her breasts. 

“Hak, please…” Yona moaned.

Hak kissed his way down the soft flesh of her stomach and let his large hands cradle her hips. Yona lay back on the bed and let her legs part and settle around his shoulders. They did this often. Hak loved doing it and Yona craved it. It felt familiar and comforting now as he kissed her thighs and spread her open with his thumbs. When they had first done this Yona had been embarrassed by the way Hak had looked at her, touched her so intimately. Now she luxuriated in it, the feeling of Hak’s mouth and tongue flicking against her, curling and sliding against her. She closed her eyes and focused on the slick warmth that felt like it was touching the heart of her. She felt the feeling trail up her stomach, spread across her chest, down her spine even to the tips of her toes. Each time he pressed his mouth to her her hips surged forward, her back arched her whole body writhed and he moved with her, holding her down just enough so that he could keep on kissing her. Her feet clenched and unclenched against his back her thighs pressed against him. She grabbed him by the hair when he slipped a finger inside of her. She looked down her body and saw his blue eyes looking back. Knowing he was watching her while his mouth did those filthy things to her pushed her over the edge.

Yona felt pleasure spread through her. She felt as warm and content as a cat in the sun. As herbody relaxed she felt Hak move onto the bed next to her, his hands brushing against different parts of her body as light as a feather.

“Yona…”

The way he said her name made her open her eyes. Hak’s face was flushed and shining with sweat, his lips wet form her. She reached up to cup his face.

“What do you need?” she asked.

“Please,----I want you---inside me” Hak breathed.

Yona knew what he was asking for. It had taken her a long time and a lot of coaxing to find out all the things that Hak liked, this among them. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the pot of oil they kept there for just this purpose. Hak lay down on his front, hiding his blush against against the pillow. Yona took the chance to tease him running her fingers down his spine, watching as he arched up into the touch. His body moved with her fingers, constantly seeking out their touch. She slicked up her fingers and used her thumb to press against his opening, circling it gently. Hak thrust against her, rubbing his hardness against the bed. Finally she slipped a finger inside of him and he gasped, his hands clenching in the sheets. Seeing Hak, so big and strong, vulnerable and open for her, wanting her, pushing himself back to make her fingers go deeper. 

Hak had been close after watching her and he fell apart beneth her when she curled her finger inside of him and whispered in his ear,

“Come for me, Hak.”

Yona stroked his back as he came down, brushing his hair away from his face when he turned to look at her.

They crawled under the blankets and Hak pulled her to him so she could sprawl across his chest. Their skin cooled as the last bit of afternoon sun disappeared while they murmured little inconsequential things to each other.

Eventually Yona sat up and stretched, pushing her legs out and stretching her arms wide. Then she reached over and pulled the cord next to her bed that summoneded her maid.

“What was that for?”

“You’ll see.” Yona answered cryptically. She resumed her position, straddling Hak, her arms pillowed on his chest.

“You know,” Hak began musing after a moment, “If the ambassador thought we were indecent after seeing us in public, I can't imagine what he'd really think of us.”

“Hak!" Yona said, a little embarassed, even after what they had just been doing.

“I mean we've made love a lot. In many different places. Not to mention all the times I’ve gone down on you, but really it's so easy to do, in a carriage, behind a shrub in the gardens, in the royal baths.....”

Yona grumbled and started poking Hak in the ribs, trying to find one of his weak spots to get him to stop but he kept going.

“Oh! And that night we did it in the throne room after everyone was asleep. That was downright dangerous.”

Yona’s head popped up in indignation but she could feel her face flushing.

“That—I—that was _your_ idea!”

“Oh was it?” Hak asked with a smirk, stretching his arms over his head, “Because I seem to remember a certain Queen, not naming names, who woke me up and said it was a ‘lovely night for a walk’. Except she didn’t take me out to the gardens or anywhere reasonable, she took me to the throne room. And closed the doors,”

Yona was laughing full on now, trying to bury her blushing face against Hak’s chest. She had kind of forgotten about that night but…it had seemed like a good idea at the time.  
“And then!” Hak continued, “This certain Queen proceded to sit down casually on the throne, in nothing but her silk robe, and look—like a godamn goddess…”

“You thought I looked like a goddess?”

Hak shifted underneath her, feigning casualness.

“Well, you know, the elaborate golden throne you were sitting on helped. Although your bedhead was distracting.”

Before Yona could retort a knock came at the door.

“Come in, Mi-Cha.” Yona called.

Her maid opened the door. The young girl took in the scene before her without batting an eye, as though seeing her mistress stark naked in bed with Commander Hak didn't scandalize her in the slightest. The poor girl was probably immune to shock by now. They had long given up trying to hide their relationship from Mi-Cha. 

“Could you go fetch Ambassador Yin and tell him I’d like to speak with him, please?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Mi-Cha responded with a bow, “And if he should ask why?”

“Just tell him I have a message for him that needs to be delivered in person.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Despite what he might say about her behind her back it was clear the ambassador still wished to remain in Yona’s good graces; she had hardly put on her robe and smoothed her hair before Mi-Cha knocked at the door again.

“Ambassador Yin, your majesty.” The man in question stood beside her, peering into the room.

On her way to greet him she picked up an arrow that had been lying in it’s quiver on her table. She had been sharpening the arrowhead this morning. As she spoke to the ambassador she ran a finger carefully over the pointed tip. 

“Ambassador Yin. I hope you’re finding your stay pleasant?” she began.

“Yes, you majesty, of…of course,yes…”

The ambassador had trailed off as he fully took in Yona’s state of dress and Hak’s presence in the room. Noticing where his gaze was Yona commented,

“Commander Hak was just helping me mend the fletching on my arrows. Wasn’t that kind of him?”

Hak, sprawled out indecently on the bed doing nothing to his nakedness smirked at the ambassador. The ambassador looked between the both of them, pure shock written clear on his face.

“Which is why I called you here.” Yona continued.

“I, I beg your pardon, your majesty?” Ambassador Yin stammered.

“The archery exhibition tomorrow. Commander Hak’s finest archers will be demonstrating their skill. Even I myself will be participating. I wanted to make sure you would be attending.”

“Y-yes of course, your majesty. I had heard of your prowess with a bow.”

Yona smiled.

“I thank you for the compliment, ambassador. Although even someone as comfortable with a bow as me can make mistakes, so please be sure you sit at a safe distance tomorrow. If I were to become agitated…or upset…for instance if someone I loved dearly had been insulted just the day before….well who knows. My hand might slip. I would hate for you to be hurt.”

There was total silence for a moment. Yin’s face had turned pale, his mouth gaping like a fish.

“I—I-I will take care your majesty.” Was his only response.

“Please do. That is all Ambassador Yin. I’m sure you need to get ready for the feast, I will see you there.”

Without another word the ambassador bowed himself out of the room and Mi-Cha swiftly shut the door behind him. When she turned around Yona found Hak sitting on the bed with the biggest grin on his face.

“What’re you smiling about?” Yona asked, discarding the arrow and walking over to perch on the edge of the bed. Hak wrapped his arms around her, his chest flush with her back, his face pressed to the curve of her shoulder. She could feel his smile against her skin.

“You. You’re amazing, princess.”

“Well,” Yona huffed, “He had it coming. I protect the people I love.”

"I know."


End file.
